Heaven and Earth
by fernyberny222
Summary: Summary inside


SUMMARY. Link is tired of being the hero, just to leave the world when he finishes his quest. When he meets Sheik after being reborn as the hero of time, he doesn't know if he should push Sheik away or let him in. Either way he can't be happy.

I wouldve put that in the actual summary but it kept deleting parts no matter what I did.

K, so in this one shot for whoever's wondering, SHEIK IS HIS OWN PERSON AND A MAN THIS STORY IS BOY X BOY YAOI WHATEER YOU CALL THAT SHIT SO IF YA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Thank you.

Link watched the birds fly into the orange sunset as he sat on the fence above the grave yard in Kariko. He was alone as always, no one in this time was familiar enough for him to share special moments like this with. Besides, he had had a lot to think about lately.

It just wasn't fair, why did he have to be sent back from heaven again and again just to save a world, just to go back to heaven when he was done the job and never see the friends he made ever again?

At first it was okay, he was just a boy in Termina, wanting to help out where he could. He was wanted there, by Anju and Kafei, and everyone else. He could explore wherever he wanted and watch the sunset from the top of the clocktower. It was the perfect life for him. Then he defeated Magora and everything changed.

The goddesses came to him, and said they needed someone like himself to watch over the world with them, a blessed motal, so he could live in heaven - the only place more sacred then the sacred realm - where he wouldn't age and be able to spend eternity, but would also be able to walk the lands and mingle with their creations. Be there on the land of the goddesses when they could not. He would descend to the ground when evil awakened and fight for the peoples.

He agreed immediately, who could say no to the goddesses? And at the time he thought that meant he would be able to watch over Termina forever, stay there for eternity with his friends. He was so wrong.

He had to stay in heaven. Forever, just like he goddesses said. As time passed by he was forced to see the friends he made die, be it of old age or from wretched disease, and there was nothing he could do. He wasn't allowed to go down to the world below unless they needed him, so he could only watch as one by one the people he held dear to him perish.

Link thought heaven was supposed to be an endless paradise, a place where nothing went wrong and the people there felt no sorrow. He found it to be the exact opposite.

And the process repeated. When the world was in perile he would be sent down to the world the goddesses created, make friends and allies, just to leave again.

The second time he was sent down to grow up on a farm in a place called Ordan. He had a loving family, and when it came the time for him to save them he even fell in love with a beautiful women named Midna, who helped him on his quest.

And when he defeated Ganondorf, he was sent back to heaven. He watched as his family searched for him, they didn't know that he was alive in the safest place in the univerese, they just knew he was missing. He was never able to see Midna again. She broke the mirror and was never heard of again after she found out Link was missing and possibly dead.

Then he was reincarnated again, and lived on a magnificent place called skyloft. He was bullied, but he had always had Zelda. She was his best friend, like a sister to him. He saved her and everyone was greatful for the end of Demise. Though when he visited the sealed grounds one last time, he was forced to give up his sword alond with his companion Fi, and he goddess, in the form of Zelda, sent him back to heaven again.

And he watched again, and again, and again as the ones he grew to love so much passed along with time.

And he was reincarmated again, into a small kokiri, who turned out to be the hero of time. And this time he vowed he would not let anyone get attached to him. He was mean to all the other kokiri so they wouldn't miss him when he was forced to leave again, when he met Zelda he was rude and obnoxious so she would be able to move on when he was gone. He never talked to Navi, unless asking for advice, it was for the best. But it was hard, because when he woke up again in the temple of time, all of his resolve crumbled under the foot of a man named Sheik.

He slowly eased out of the cold stone shell he had developed around himself, as he laughed and joked with his secret love. He learned so much about Sheik, and he more he learned the more he realized he wasn't he only one who had faced hardships.

Sheik told him of what Hyrule had expirienced while he was asleep. He told Link of how he was forced to watch his family die as Ganondorf ambushed his village. All the while sitting with Link's arm around his shoulder as he remembered each haunting memory.

Sheik was his motivation to finish the first three temples. He wanted to defeat Ganondorf before he had a chance to hurt Sheik. He would kill himself if something happened to the red eyed beauty because he didn't do what the goddeses sent him here for. But as he passed the halfway point of his quest, he finally realized that if he finished this quest, like all the other times, he would be torn from his love again and be forced to watch as Sheik mourned for him.

Which lead him to think about it again. It was simple. There were several choices.

He could stay with Sheik, profess his love for the man even, and enjoy the time they had now.

He could seal himself away from the sheikah, like he had done so with everyone else.

Or he could not complete his quest at all, and spend as much time as he could with Sheik and try hide themselves from Ganondorf.

He couldn't decide. But one thing these choices all had in common, he wouldn't be able to stay with Sheik forever, or live a long healthy life with him.

"What troubles you so?" He heard a familiar voice behind him ask.

He turned around from his seat on the ledge and couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Just reality,"

Sheik nodded in response and moved to sit next to him on the wooden fence. Link let out a breathe of air. He always felt so relaxed in Sheik's company. He was so close to the other man Link could smell the soft scent that Sheik always carried, he smelled like tea, kind of. He rested his head on the sheikah's shoulder, he knew Sheik wouldn't mind, hey had been through a lot together.

"Sheik?" Link asked.

"Yes Link?"

"Why do you where your cowl?" Link asked

"It is tradition, Sheikah believe you should fall in love with someone for their personality, not their face and for their body. So we don't take of our cowl until we find the love of our life, until we find someone who loves us for who we are, not what we look like. When someone goes up to a sheikah, and pulls their cowl down, they are saying they want to spend the rest of their life with him or her. If the sheikah kisses them, it means they feel the same way,"

"What about Impa? She never wore a cowl," Link said, remembering the bodyguard of the princess.

"Impa used to be soul mates with Toru, our late clan leader,"

Link thought on that for a while before asking, "Have you found someone yet?"

Sheik seemed to hesitate before answering this time, "Yes, there is someone, but I doubt they feel the same way," Sheik didn't meet his eyes as he answered. But he immediately looked up when he felt someone's hand at his face. Pulling down his cowl.

Link was awestruck at how beautiful Sheik was, not beautiful like a girl, bt handsome beautiful. And he found the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Kiss me," he whispered, but hoped Sheik hadn't heard him, but by the way his eyes widened to the size of his head, he was pretty sure Sheik did. He flushed an embarrasingly bright shade of scarlet, and was about to apologize when he found his lips covered with Sheik's.

It was short and sweet, just a peck, but it spoke a million unsaid words. And all of a sudden, Link felt as if someone was watching, and smiling down on them. And he knew he was free. He no longer belonged to the goddesses, he belonged to Sheik, as Sheik would belong to him. With that little kiss, he was free of the curse that had haunted him so, and he was finally able to say what he wanted to tell Sheik so badly.

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

They both smiled at the coincidence and shared a sweet kiss once more. Eveything would be alright, nothing would tear them apart.

This was Link's heaven now, and the goddesses wouldn't have it any oher way.


End file.
